Seven Days
by jade254
Summary: When Brennan is infected with a deadly strain of the anthrax virus Booth has seven days to save her. Will contain minor incest issues and minor violence. B&B eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay while I am working on the last chapter of my other fic I decided to start a new one while the idea was fresh in my mind. It is another angsty one because I love writing them. It is short only because if it doesn't do well then I will not continue. Takes place during season 4.**

**This chapter will contain implied incest. **

**Chapter One.**

**Tuesday October 5th 2.30pm.**

"You know Bones I really don't think it's a good idea you attending your book signing tonight," blared Special agent Seeley Booth as he swiped his card to the platform where his partner was busy working.

Dr Temperance Brennan instantly shot him a scolding look "And why not?"

"Because there is some crazy stalker out there who.. and may I remind you seems to know some personal stuff about you, like where you work and live...and that's just for starters." He felt he could go on but from Brennan's stoic gaze it was obvious she didn't view his concern as anything serious.

Standing firm with her hands on her hips she shrugged. "I am a world renowed forensic anthropologist and famous author. Anyone can google me and find out where I work." Focusing back on the remains, she addressed her new grad student. "So what weapon do you think made this incision here," she questioned pointing to a jagged injury on the left femur.

The grad student was just about to answer when Booth shushed him. "Hey dude just give Dr Brennan here a few minutes eh?"

"BOOTH!" She was raising her voice, clearly not happy, yet it was obvious Booth was agitated. "It's okay Charlie. Why don't you...go over the particulates we found on the victims clothing."

Charlie nodded. "Yes Dr Brennan."

Stomping off to her office Brennan went to slam the door shut, but not before Booth followed her in. "Damn it Bones! When are you going to learn that I only have your best interest at heart here."

Sifting through some paperwork she blanked him. _When is he going to learn that I can take care of myself. _

"Do you not care that someone has been sending you threatening messages in your mail."

Again she flashed him a cold look. "Half a dozen love letters hardly qualify as threatening messages." _Why is he getting so worked up about this? It's my problem not his._ "Do you have any idea how much fan mail I get on a daily basis. Do you happen to know how many of those are from adolescent teen males who most likely are not interested in some fictional characters from my novel."

_Absolutley incredulous. __"_Bones these were no love letters. These were letters sent by some sick, obsessed individual, or perhaps you think the obsenities he filed on your car were of the romantic nature also.

Making her way to the door she had only one response. "Seeley Booth I am going to this book signing whether you like it or not. Now you can accompany me for your own added alpha male overprotectivness or not, but either way I am going."

Flinging his hands up in despair he felt defeated. She was the most stubborn person he had ever come across. Even after four years, and everything they had been through she still didn't trust his better judgement, and one day he knew she would learn the hard way.

xxxxxxxxx

**October 5th 6.30pm**

Charles Lowe bustled around the small kitchen, first dishing out the meal he had been carefully preparing, and then proceeded to break up some tablets quickly dissolving them in a glass of water. He then placed it on a tray alongside the plate of hot steaming food and made his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Mother I've brought you dinner, and I've got your medication too."

The stern looking woman in her mid fifties glared unemotionally at her son as he set the tray beside the bed. "You're wearing cologne," she suddenly mentioned in an angry tone of voice. "And you're dressed...your dressed up."

"I told you mother I'm going out tonight."

The woman was not impressed. "So you work all day, and then when you're finally get home you still feel the need to abandon your mother."

The young man was quivering. "Not at all mother. This is the first time I have been out in over six months...ever since..." he trailed off believing it best not to bring up the subject.

Stuffing a mouthful of sweet potato in her mouth and talking at the same time she answered. "Yes ever since you got rid of that little whore you called a girlfriend...I know."

Upset with her distasteful choice of words he immediately set her straight. "She was not a whore. She was my girlfriend and I loved her."

"Ha Ha love. You wouldn't know the meaning of the word," his mother mocked. "Who could ever love you? You're thin, boney and well your attributes are far from satisfying."

His face flushed with anger. "Stop it!" He covered is ears to block out his mothers ridicule. "I'm going now mother."

"Well then just be sure your back before midnight Charles," came the cold gruff voice. My medication isn't going to mix itself."

"Yes mother," Charles replied.

"Just remember all girls are whores. Cheap and dirty," she reminded him still convinced he was out to meet a girl.

Charles shook his head. No mother. Not this one. This girl is kind, brilliant and a genius. I will show you that I can love a woman and have her love me in return."

His mother threw the tray in a rage knowing she had been right all along. It clattered to the floor with the contents of her dinner now strewed all over the floor. "They are all sluts..all sluts I tell you. No-one can love you like I do Charles. No-one." She kept on screaming at him furiously, but he was already gone.

_I'll prove you wrong Mother. I'll prove you wrong._

xxxxxxxx

**A/N Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thankyou to those who took an interest in my latest fic and especially to those who reviewed. BTW Jan Gregory is completely fictional.**

**Disclaimer. I am writing this purely for entertainment and not for profit. All character belong to fox, except Charles Lowe, his creepy mother and Jan Gregory.**

**This chapter will contain references to incest.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tuesday October 5th 7.30pm.**

On arrival at the convention center Booth's chest constricted when he caught sight of just how many fans had turned up. So far to his own satisfaction the crowds were being strictly controlled by security but nevertheless it didn't ease his worry. He had to remind himself that there was evey chance that the individual who had been stalking his partner could be here and someone that determined could be prove very dangerous indeed.

"Wow I wasn't expecting such a big turnout," Brennan stated, oblivous to Booth's apprehension.

"I just want you to stay close to me until we're safely inside," warned her partner, which only agitated her further.

"Booth I already told you if you were going to fuss then I would have come alone. I am not some naive child. I am a mature, self sufficent woman."

In response Booth rolled his eyes. "Yes you are, and I don't doubt that for a second, but we still need to remain vigilant."

"Please don't spoil my evening Booth, this means alot to me."

"Would I do that?" he asked concealing a smile.

_Does he really want me to answer that?_

"Actually don't answer that," he informed her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Let's just get you inside."

xxxxxxx

This was the first time Charlie had the courage to attend something this public. Usually he would lock himself in his bedroom working on some cocktail he had concoted with several chemicals he had attained. Although he had chosen forensic anthropology as the basis for a career he also very much enjoyed chemistry. Mixing different potions together to see their reaction fascinated him, almost as much as his new mentor...Dr Temperance Brennan. He smiled at her very name. He had almost fainted that morning three days ago when he recieved the envelope with the Jeffersonian logo on on the top corner. He remembered carefully sliding the letter opener under the flap, gently unsealing it. Would he have triumphed with his application or would he yet again be drowning in sorrow.

That was the moment his life changed. When he read that gold colored piece of paper informing him he had been successful with his application, and that he had been chosen to become Dr Brennan's new grad student his heart had missed a beat. Dr Temperance Brennan had been his favorite author for as long as he could remember, her novels were a getaway from his reality, but he never dreamed he would ever have the opportunity to actually work alongside her.

That first morning when he had arrived at the lab two hours before the designated start time he had been more nervous then he had ever been in his whole life. It was a whole different ball game to fantasize about someone then to actually meet them in the flesh. His hands had felt clammy, his legs were like jelly and his stomach had butterlies. He recalled the moment they had first met which he knew would be imprinted into his brain the rest of his life.

"_You must be Charles Lowe?" she had asked._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm Dr Temperance Brennan."_

_Charles falted before finding a small hint of courage. "I know i'm a huge fan of your books." No no no that was not good," he had told himself shamefully whilst bowing his head. To his own surprise she hinted at a small smile and his stomach did a full somersault._

"_Well now that we've been formally introduced we can get started," and without another word she led him straight to the platform._

_"She's doesn't beat around the bush that's for sure," he had noted. "Of course it would be unprofessional and morally unethical for her to get too attached to her students, especially considering her last prodigy was now residing in a mental institute._

_You have no idea how long i've been looking forward to this, he had answered delightfully, and then proceeded to follow after her._

xxxxxx

Now he grunted loudly whilst pushing his way through the fans blocking his path. Nothing or no-one was going to stand in his way of getting her latest novel signed. Tonight he was finally going to meet Dr Temperance Brennan the author and not the scientist. In the lab it was always Dr Brennan this and Dr Brennan that but tonight he could be himself. He experienced several pushes and shoves and a number of curses as he made his way to the front of the queue. He didn't care about them, they were tiny insignificant creatures compared to him.

Watching intensively he couldn't believe his luck when he caught sight of her being led towards the entrance by her FBI partner. Camera at the ready he flashed a few shots before she was swarmed by professional photographers and reporters.

xxxxxxx

Booth aimed to shield his partner as much as humanly possible as he escorted her through the besieged reporters. Cameras were being forces into their faces along with several microphones. One reporter braver then the rest grabbed Brennan's arm which startled her. As soon as Booth saw this inappropriate interaction he leapt into action.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing? Take your hands off her," demanded an enraged Booth flipping open his badge letting him know who was boss.

The reporter instantly removed his hand flinging it up in a defensive mode. "Hey sorry man," he apologised before slithering away.

"Are you alright Bones?"

"I'm fine Booth. I guess it's just been a while since my last novel that I kinda forgot what publicity really entails."

Nodding in agreement he led her through the remainder of the crowds and were soon met by Jan Gregory, Brennan's new publicist. She moved the two inside and then addressed the paparazzi outside.

"Dr Brennan will be available for comment later on this evening," she told them firmly before retreating inside. "What a group of leeches eh?" she remarked as she approached Brennan. "Just what you have to put up with being one of the most famous best selling novelists in D.C."

"Yeah well if any of those leeches as you put it come within ten feet of Bones then I will shoot them." It was a joke but Booth was pretty sure Jan took it seriously.

"He's just joking," Brennan explained. "He's also very overprotective," she went onto confirm through seethed lips.

Jan raised an eyebrow. "Yes I can see that."

xxxxxx

Charlie continued to move cunningly up the line of desperate fans. He would drop his house keys on the ground and then whilst fumbling around to pick them up he would squeeze himself further in front. Soon he found himself inside and now only tenth in line. He held up her current novel and kissed her picture covering the back cover. He was so engrossed in his little fantasy about his teacher that he didn't hear the call.

"Hey you're next," he heard from a gruff male voice.

Charlie looked up to see one of her bodyguards call him forward. "Yeah you, you're up next."

Turning a deep shade of red he hesitantly trudged forward until he was standing right in front of the table. He placed the book down yet she still didn't look up. Instead she opened the front cover and with one swift movement of the pen scribbled her autograph, then closed the book and pushed it forward. That certainly didn't go as expected so he decided to hover there a second longer.

Brennan was tired, she had signed countless books, her hand ached and she had been inundated with some creepy individuals so she was trying to keep everything as brief as possible.

"Dont you want to say hello Dr Brennan?"

_I know that voice_. Raising her eyes up she came face to face with a very familar face, that of her grad student. "Charles?"

"You can call me Charlie, seeing as we're no longer in the lab."

"Okay Charlie," she corrected, before attempting to strike up some kind of conversation. I didn't think crime novels would interest you?"

"I told you when we first met that I was a big fan of your books. As a matter of fact i'm a big fan of yours period."_ Oops I really shouldn't have said that._

Before she could reply to that Booth stepped in informing as politely as possible. "Hey you'd better move along now. Dr Brennan does have a long list of fans and as you can see they're all patiently waiting," he reminded in a mocking tone.

"But I wasn't finished. I didn't mean...," but again he was cut off as the agent stepped forward. "I don't think you heard me correctly. Please move along there are plenty of others to see after you." And to emphasize the point he lifted his shirt to show off his glock 44.

Charlie snatched up the book and took off.

xxxxxxx

**Wednesay October 6th 12.15 a.m**

It was past midnight when Brennan and Booth headed home from the convention center. Booth had demanded he give her a ride home, and hadn't taken no for an answer. "So it kind of went well tonight don't you think?" he began asking as they drove steadily down the beltway towards her apartment.

"I think so, although at times I wish I wasn't such a brilliant author," she remarked with modesty.

"Why not?" he inquired looking confused.

She glanced outside the passenger window. "It's just I didn't realize the kinds of people my novels could attract."

Booth sniggered catching her attention and she found herself prompting as to what he thought was so amusing. "What's so funny?"

"You still don't get it do you?Do you really think that half of those people in there were interested in your book. They probably have never even got past the first page, and that's if they even bothered to open the front cover in the first place."

Now she was confused. "Why not? I find my novels both satisfying and entertaining."

"What I mean is...oh forget it. Yes your books are delectably satisfing, and I'm also quite proud of myself that I didn't need to shoot anyone."

"That's true, although I think you were a little harsh on my newest grad student."

"Who Charlie boy? Harsh...nah. I just gave him a gentle reminder not to get any funny ideas in or outside the lab."

She rolled her eyes disapprovingly. "Well try not to scare all of my students away, after all he has been the best suited to the job so far," she paused momentarily. "Yet I still wish..." she cut herself off unable to continue.

"You just wish you wouldn't have to go though any of this. You wish you still had Zach," he inquired keeping his voice sympathetic.

"I'm just not sure if anyone of the interns i've seen so far can ever replace Zach. He's just...just irreplaceable."

Booth wanted nothing more for to have her old assistant back, but they both knew it was never going to happen, although that didn't necessarily mean that none of these students could do the job required of them. "None of them maybe Zach but you are certainly the best in your field, and if any of them have the potential to become forensic anthropologists then I know they'll never need ask for a better professor."

His words gave her encouragement. "Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome."

Grinding to a halt outside her apartment Brennan wearily grabbed her bag and exited the vehicle "Well goodnight Booth."

"Night Bones." He waited a few moments until she was safely inside and then an extra few minutes until she switched on her lights and then he drove away with a satisfied grin on his face.

xxxxxxxx

**Wednesday October 6th. 12.25 a.m**

Charlie unlocked the front door to his house and gently pushed it open finding it eerily quite inside. _Mother must be asleep," _he thought. He crept quietly past her bedroom and was just about to launch himself through his bedroom door when her deep voice bellowed at him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Slowly turning around he gave her one of his inncocent looks. "No mother - I have no watch see," he admitted holding up his bare wrist.

"What kind of genius doesn't wear a watch?" she growled.

"Not a very good one obviously," he countered almost sarcastically.

"Well it is well after curfew and because you are so late I have missed my medication. Do YOU have any idea what happens if I miss my medication?"

"Yes mother, but don't worry I will go get it for you now." Charlie hurried to the kitchen and prepared her pills once again. When he came back he saw she had now taken residence on the sofa. "Here you go mother."

Snatching the pink pill from her son she popped it into her mouth washing it down with a several gulps of water. "Come. Sit down beside me," she demanded patting the cushion next to her.

I'm really tired mother I would prefer it if I could just go to bed."

That made her angry. "So you think you can be gone all night meeting this slutty author of yours yet you don't have time for your own mother. Now sit down."

Charlie reluctantly agreed. "I wish you would refrain from calling Dr Brennan a slut, because it just isn't true."

His mother scoffed. "Really. Well I hardly think she is about to make a man out of you is she?"

"Mother this has nothing to do with sex."

She cast him a disapproving glare "I should hope not. Now be a good boy Charlie, mother needs satisfying."

"Not tonight mother...please," he whined.

Her hand hand flew out and a hard slap pained his cheek. "Don't you ever deny me what I need." She pushed him forcefully to the floor her nostrils flaring. "Now get on those knees and give mother what she needs."

"Y..yes mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Thanks for reading. Next chapter Brennan sacks Charlie prompting a little revenge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Again thankyou to those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**I was going to have Brennan fire Charles in this chap but I thought that it would be better for him to do a few things wrong before Bren would get rid of him. He is the closest intern she has who reminds her of Zach and she has a little soft spot for him...well at least for now. There is no Booth in this chap but he will be back next time.**

**Minor spoiler warning for those who haven't seen 'The skull in the sculpture' I wrote in a scene similar to what happened in this episode. Mostly because I found it quite funny when I watched.**

**Chapter 3.**

Brennan strolled into the lab a little later then usual that morning, which only got Angela's usual dirty mind racing.

"Late night?" she asked suspiciously as Brennan breezed past her.

"As a matter of fact it was. Last night was a huge turnout I didn't get home until gone twelve."

"Did you go home alone?"

Brennan wasn't sure why Angela was so interested about what time she got home or whether she was alone or not....unless. "Booth drove me home, but that was it," she assured her best friend. _Just like Angela to get carried away._

A little disappointed that a perfect opportunity had passed them by yet again Angela lowered her head. "Well i'm glad you enjoyed yourself." _I am an optimist. It's only a matter of time._

"So am I. As a matter of fact Jan my new publisher called this morning to tell me that the online book sales had doubled in the past twelve hours."

"That's great news," she answered, genuinely happy for her best friend." By the way this arrived for you this morning," she informed the anthropologist handing her a large pristine, pure white envelope. "Oh and that was brought in aswell," she added pointing to a fresh set of remains that were not so pristine. They had been laid out for her on the metal examination table. Choosing to disregard the former for now as the niggly feeling arose that it was another of those threatening letters she had been recieving. Instead it was thrown into her bag. _That will have to wait._

"Good. Have Charles do a prelimanary analysis of the remains, i've got mountains of paperwork to file. Oh and I won't be seeing Booth today. Yeah Rebecca called, something about a sick aunt so he has to take care of Parker."

"That's too bad sweetie, but just to let you know he isn't here yet."

"No I told you he's taking Parker for the day."

_With an IQ as high as hers i'm surprised she can be so dumb. _"Not Booth silly, Charles."

"Eyes transfixed on her watch Brennan huffed. "What do you mean he isn't here yet? I specifically requested he be here an hour early this morning." With frustration evident in her voice Brennan briskly make a beeline for her office with a confused artist trailing behind. Angela liked Charlie, he was the best intern thus far and although not a replacement for Zach he was trying very damn hard.

"I needed him to finish off with our Jon Doe that was brought in yesterday, and then I have some remains down in storage that need to be identified and catalogued. He isn't making a good impression if he can't make it into work on time."

"Sweetie relax. There very well maybe a reason for his lateness. Don't worry though Cam will be here along with Hodgins and myself. We can take care of our little newbie no probs."

"That's what i'm afraid of. If one of you gets distracted then Charles could end up making a bad error of judgement which could prove critical."

Angela chuckled. "Sweetie the only time one of us is ever going to get distracted is if we see you and Booth making out in the middle of the lab." _Oh god did I just say that?_

With a vague look of embarassment Brennan quickly recovered. "Angela that...that is just not going to happen...at least not in front of you. That would be inappropriate and unprofessional."

This got Angela's heart pumping twice it's normal rate. "Then what your saying is that it's possible. You two guys could make out."

Brennan flashed a seductive smile "Well anything is possible."

A satisfied grin crept across the artists face. _Told you, always the optimist._

xxxxxxxxxx

Charlie whistled as he entered the Jeffersonian that morning. His floppy mass of dark hair swaying with each stride of his lanky legs. He was greatly anticipating what another day would bring. _Last night was incredible. Seeing Dr Brennan like that in her in a more relaxed enviroment. It was priceless._ He almost skipped through the automatic doors which led into the lab, yet what he wasn't anticipating was the reaction he was about to recieve from his mentor.

Brennan strolled towards him. Her normal blue vibrant eyes were now devoid of any emotion. "Charles what time do you call this?"

The intern stopped to check his watch, the one his mother insisted he wear that morning. "Yes it's nine thirty."

With her hands on her hips she continued her interrogation. "And what time should you have been here?"

Taking a moment to jog his memory he subsequently slapped his head in anger. "You said be here for eight thirty." His hazel colored eyes widened as he gazed at Dr Brennan whos stern indescribable look shook him to the core.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Dr Brennan i'm so sorry. You see it's my mother she's sick. I take care of her, and I needed to make her breakfast, and then insure she takes her medication...." He could see his desperate attempts at an explaination were in vain...as the cold stare he was met with wasn't a very sympathetic one.

"Maybe if you have a sick mother perhaps this isn't the best field for you to be working in. Forensic anthropology requires alot of time and devotion. If you can't commit to this internship then I suggest you start looking for another job."

"I really am sorry." He could feel his cheeks burning. The last thing he wanted to do was get on her bad side. "It won't happen again."

As easy as it could have been to fire him on the spot, she sorely relented. _He has been the best so far..maybe another chance wouldn't hurt. Crap I must be getting soft in my old age. _"Just make sure it doesn't," she went on to remind him. "There are hundreds of other applicants who would be grateful for the position here."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand."

"Good now that has been taken care of, would you be so kind as to follow me."

Deciding to examine the body which had been brought in that morning herself she led Charlie down to the storage room of the Jeffersonian. Opening several containers he saw they contained hundreds of different bones. "All these remains were recovered from a dig site in Peru. They were transported here over twelve months ago. I thought it would be a valuable part of the learning process for you to begin the identification process."

_This certainly going to be challenging, but whatever Dr Brennan asks of me I will do. _"Am I going to be doing this alone?"

"Is that a problem?"

It wasn't a problem exactly. It was just he would rather be spending time with her. "No Dr Brennan. It's not a problem."

"Good then i'll leave you to it."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Brennan," Hodgins called out as he caught sight of her entering her office after leaving Charlie.

"Yes Dr Hodgins."

For extra privacy he shut the door behind him which told her he was about to have a him and Angela no longer together speech. "You know i'm not really the best person to be talking to about relationships. I've already told Angela this."

Hodgins instantly reassure her this was not the reason for his visit. "No this isn't about me and Angela."

"Oh," she muttered under her breath. "My mistake."

"Look this may sound weird, hell maybe because most of the time i'm wrapped up in conspiracies it probably is, but does Charles strike you as a little odd."

Raising an eyebrow she motioned him to continue. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but yesterday he spent alot of his time on the phone to his mother, and when I was in the little boys room he was talking to himself. And what he was saying was a little disturbing."

"Dr Hodgins were you spying on him?" she asked in a joking manner.

He swallowed hard feeling a little ridiculous. "No of course not. But he was making some comments I found to be sexually alluring."

"I would think he has the same biological needs as the rest of us."

_Not like this. _"Yeah maybe, but not towards his mother."

Brennan reassured him. "I think he has quite a close relationship with his mother. Apparently she is sick and it seems he is soley responsible for her wellbeing. It is only natural he would need to keep in close contact with her, although the amount of time he is spending away from his duties concerns me."

That may have explained the spate of numerous phonecalls, but not the comments. "But what about the other thing? Don't you find that a little unethical?"

"It has been proven that men who fixate on their mothers are unable to maintain a relationship with a woman. Perhaps he found someone he displays an interest in and he is getting into practise."

_Well if that was true he chose someone who would, well at least in my book not be considered an ideal candidate. _It was then an idea sprang to Hodgins mind. "Do you want me to have a word...you know man to man."

Although she contemplated it, she felt it wouldn't be practical coming from him. "That's okay. I'll sort it. Thankyou though for bringing this to my attention."

He was just glad he could help. "I'll just get back to work now."

She nodded before sauntering off to find Charles. She was still pretty insistant that Hodgins was mistaken. _I refuse to believe Charles would be having any kind of incestuous relationship with his own mother, _she debated with herself. Nearing the bottom of the stairs leading to the storage room she was about to see her grad student in a whole different light. Even though his back was turned so she couldn't see his face a terrifying picture was already being painted of what he was doing.

Sprawled out on one of the tables was one full set of remains in which Charlie was leaning over. She stepped closer until it became apparent what he was doing. He had grabbed the skull lifting it up and holding it in front of him with both hands. Then he proceeded to press his lips to the hollowed out recess where the lips should have been and began to kiss it. Whispering over and over. "Oh mother. Your lips feel soft tonight, oh that is so good."

Frozen to the spot and not daring to move she felt sick. A small whimper escaped her lips which startled Charlie. He whirled around to find a very shocked anthropologist stood before him, pale as a sheet.

"DR BRENNAN!" The initial shock of seeing her standing there utterly stunned and most likely confused caused him to drop the skull which shattered into several pieces. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Don't bother explaining."

"Please" he begged. _This wasn't meant to happen. I just got carried away._

"Go home Charles. We'll talk about this tomorrow." _I really must be out of mind not to not consider firing him on the spot._

After her intern had left her alone she crouched down to collect the pieces of skull sprawled over the floor. Sinking against the wall she bowed her head. "How could you leave me Zach. How could you?" she cried. The numb almost surreal realization hit her like a sledgehammer. Her former grad student turned anthropologist was gone, and he was never coming back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Please feel free to review. I do feel that they have had Brennan get over Zach pretty quickly in the show and even though this fic has nothing to do with Zach..(although I may bring him back briefly when Brennan gets poisoned later on) I thought I would show that Brennan would indeed miss him. Okay so next chapter Booth is back. Brennan really does fire Charles which leads to a confrontation between Brennan and Charles crazy mother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I had intended to have Charlie's mother and Brennan have a confrontation in this chap but decided against it at the last minute.**

**This chapter includes a slight spoiler referance for 'skull in the sculpture'**

**Chapter 4**

Brennan had spent half the night tossing and turning, and at just past three am she woke up in a cold sweat, wandering how she was going to be able to act around Charlie when she saw him that morning. _It's not like I can pretend nothing happened, or that I didn't see anything, because let's face it i've never been a good liar. Okay so maybe it's not my place to preach about what goes on in his personal life, but it certainly is my business what goes on in my lab._

_Maybe when Booth gets back i'll ask him...or maybe not. As a devout catholic i'm sure the idea would freak him out...even if there are a number of referances to incestuous relationships in the Bible. Maybe Angela would be a good listener, after all with her lesbianism antics revealed i'm sure she would keep an open mind...or maybe not. She tends to like Charles..alot. Perhaps... _she paused mometarily. _No Cam is definitely out of the question so that leaves...of course Hodgins. Yes he would be better suited, after all he did bring the whole creepy conversation up in the first place. _With her nerves eased slightly she was able to settle down back to sleep, yet no sooner had she drifted off to a peaceful slumber she was jolted awake by the loud buzzing of her alarm clock.

Rolling over she slammed the snooze button allowing her just a few extra minutes to savor the warm cozy feeling under her quilted comforter. After the third alert of the alarm though she hesitantly clambered out of bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was about to turn on the water her cellphone was the next object to make a shrilling noise. Bounding to the living room to answer her phone she was glad to see from the caller ID displayed that it was Booth.

"Hey Bones it's me," her partner greeted down the phone.

"Hey how is Rebecca? How's Parker?" she asked before anything else.

"They're fine. Rebecca drove back last night so after I drop Parker off at school, i'll swing by my office and then we'll catch up okay?"

"Yes that sounds good." It may have just been over twenty four hours but she had been really missing her partner. _I'll be glad to have him back._

With the call disconnected she turned back to get that all important shower when her cell rang again. Frustrated that her partner was unknowingly keeping her from taking her overdue shower she answered abruptly and on this occasion not even taking the time to check caller ID. "So Booth what did you forget to tell me?" Although this time it wasn't her partners dulcet tones she heard, as a matter of fact there was no voice at all. Instead she was met with the eerie sound of heavy breathing.

"Booth if this is a joke I am going kick your ass." Still there was no response.

A sudden chill ran down her spine knowing it was pretty unlikely Booth would play a trick like this on her. She immediately ended the call throwing the cell down heavily and without further hesitation she locked herself in the bathroom for that much awaited shower.

xxxxxx

"Charles I'm going to need you to drop by the grocery store when you finish at that place you call a job."

"Mother I won't be finishing until late. Why can't you go?" He knew better then to tell her what she should be doing, but he was sick of her depending on him for everything.

Her face turned an angry shade of red. Steam almost coming out of her ears. "How do you expect to get to the store Charles? I never leave this house, you know that. What a ridiculous thing to say."

Charlie normally would have cowered away in fear, but not this time; this time he was going to have his say. "Mother there is no reason for you to be confined to this house. The only reason you don't go out is because you choose not to. The grocery store is like three blocks away and the bus drops you right outside."

His mother was not impressed. "You expect me to get the bus. Have you not bothered to consider the state of my heart. Just walking to the bus stop will give me chronic chest pain and shortness of breath."

"It's all in your head mother, and you know it. Now I need to be go or i'll be late for work."

His mother dumped herself down to tuck into her breakfast when she realized that she was missing a pill. "Charles," she called just as he opened the front door.

Taking a deep breath he halted. "What now?"

"I'm missing my blue pill."

Checking the time he was already running a little on the late side. If he went back to find her pills he was definitely going to be delayed. He continued to pull the door open and hoped to hell that he wouldn't regret it.

"Charles if you don't get back here i'm cutting you from my will. Do you hear me?" Her voice boomed. He was sure the whole neighborhood would have heard her. Looking back he saw her large form in the doorway. She was leaning heavily and looked to be struggling for breath.

_Great. Just great. _"Mother!" He ran back to the house grabbing her gently and began leading her back safely inside the house.

"See Charles this is why I don't go outside the house," she huffed desperatley trying to catch her breath.

"Point taken. Now i'll get you your pills but then I really need to go. _"Dr Brennan is not going to be happy, especially after what happened yesterday. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Brennan arrived at the lab that morning it was Hodgins she first requested to see.

"You needed to see me," the entomologist asked as he knocked on her office door.

Gesturing with her finger she invited him in. "Can you close the door please."

_Okay this seems serious. _He sat down opposite her and waited.

"Hodgins, about our little conversation yesterday....."

"Oh you know what forget it. I don't know why I even brought it up."

Yesterday she may have agreed that he was certainly barking up the wrong tree, but today not so much. "Hodgins I believe you."

He had set himself up for another speech about talking such nonsense, so he was a little surprised they were both on the same wave length. "You do?"

"Yes. I saw him yesterday, just after I spoke with you. I went down to cold storage and Charles was down there."

Confused as to why that was such a bid deal as she had sent him down there herself earlier. Brennan could see she needed to explain herself better.

"I saw him down there. At first I thought he was just doing his job, but...he was..."

Now Hodgins was interested. When Brennan was lost for words it had to be something huge, or at the very least mighty shameful. "What was he doing Dr B?"

"He was kissing the skull and muttering his mother's name," she spluttered out in one sentence.

An ominous laugh rang out. "Sweet! I knew that dude was screwed up."

"I don't like to make assumptions, but it certainly looked immoral from where I was standing." She leaned across the table and whispered. "Now I'd prefer it you don't mention this to anyone, especially Angela."

Hodgins nodded. "So what happened when you fired him?"

With a flash of guilt she told him the truth. "I didn't fire him." _Yes Brennan that wasn't a very rational descision._

"What do you mean you didn't fire him?"

"I find him to be a very conscentious worker and a valuable asset to the team. Yes he has some creepy tendancies but I will have a word with him today just to clarify that he knows there can be no repeat performances."

"Well it's your call, but if he is so great then where is he? It's gone nine thirty and no sign of superboy."

Brennan was a little annoyed that again he had failed to turn up to work on time. _Maybe Hodgins is right after all. Maybe I should just fire him._

xxxxxxx

Charlie bounded into the lab completely out of breath. He knew he was in trouble, Hodgins reminded him of the fact as he passed by him.

"You are so in trouble my man," he informed him. He could have almost felt sorry for the guy if he didn't feel he was trying too hard to become another Zach. _No way that is going to happen._

Brennan stood outside her office awaiting his arrival when Booth graced her with his presence, trailing just behind the intern.

"I don't really know what to say...." Charlie began, talking extra fast as he approached her. Although it seemed her mind was elsewhere as she hadn't even looked him in the eye as he stood there paitently awaiting her wrath.

"Bones long time no see," Booth joked as he flew past Charlie.

"Booth It's only been what..less then twenty four hours."

Charlie continued to watch the pair as they both disappeared into her office. It was obvious to him they shared more then a working relationship. He could see the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. It kind of made him envious of him, jealous even. That he would get to share such a relationship with her. He was snapped out of her thoughts when she reopened the door.

"Charles we'll talk later. For now you're going to be working with Cam."

_So that's it. Loverboy is back on the scene and I get tossed aside, _he retorted angrily.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad that it wasn't anything serious with.. you know Rebecca's aunt."

"Yeah the doc said it was a mild case of pneumonia, but after the antibiotics kicked in she was right as rain."

"Good i'm glad. So how's Parker?"

"He's great. We went to the park, played some ball, had loads of ice-cream until he was almost sick." He gleamed at the thought. "Yeah it was good, and he even asked about you."

"He did?" she inquired proudly.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact he wanted to know if you would come to his birthday party tomorrow."

"It's his birthday?" She questioned. It was funny really, but in the four years they had worked together he had not once mentioned Parker's birthday. _How old is he now five? six? _

"Yup seven years old tomorrow. Rebecca and Drew had planned to take him to Disneyworld but unfortunately Drew had something come up at work, and with Rebecca's aunt getting sick it kinda was postponed until later in the year. So she's hired a bouncing castle and a clown and it's going to be a whole lot of fun in the backyard." _I'll just remember to stay clear of the clown though._

Brennan wasn't sure. She wasn't good around kids, and plenty of screaming excited seven years old did not appeal to her one bit. _But it's Parker and he did ask me. How could I let him down? _"Is Rebecca okay with me coming along?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah sure. I think her exact words were 'The more the merrier'."

"Then yes i'll come." Brennan dug into her bag for some paperwork when the large envelope she recieved yesterday dropped to the floor. Booth bent down to pick it up.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

Brennan snatched it from his grasp. "It's nothing. Probably just another one of those letters."

"From the stalker? Bones why won't you let me check it out?"

Placing it back into her bag she tried to put it out of her mind. "Because it's probably harmless."

Booth was not convinced. "Bones that's what all these people say who have ever been stalked. Yes maybe some are from over obsessive harmless fans, but others are not. Some stalkers take the obsession a little too far and those people being stalked usually end up dead."

"Thanks for the confidence of vote."

"Firstly Bones it's vote of confidence and secondly.." Her over protective partner grabbed her forearm gently persuading her to look into his desperation filled eyes. "Bones please I mean it. That last letter recieved didn't sound harmless to me. Why do you insist on being so stubborn? This guy said he was watching your every move. Just be...just be extra careful okay?"

She appreciated his concern for her wellbeing, but really he was overreacting. "Fine I will take your advice under advisement. Now why don't we go to the diner? I'm sure Cam can handle Charles for another hour or two."

Booth clapped his hands together. "That sounds like a great idea. By the way how is mini Zach getting on?"

"First of all please don't refer to him as mini Zach. He certainly has a long way to go before I consider him a satisfactory replacement. And secondly don't ask."

xxxxxxxxx

Charlie was working on the John Doe that had been brought in the pervious day when the security guard waltzed in with a message which Cam intercepted. "Thankyou Harry."

The intern watched as she walked towards him her face holding a serious expression. "Dr Saroyan is something wrong?"

"A call was patched through to the switchboard. I believe it is your mother...again."

His face froze in terror. _Oh god has something happened? I knew I shouldn't have left her._

Cam handed him the slip of paper. "I believe she would like you to call her," she announced sharply.

"Are you sure i'm allowed to?" He felt like he was taking liberties with the need to call her almost three times a day.

For the first time she sneaked a smile. "Yeah go on. You can use Dr Brennan's office."

xxxxxx

Even if the reason he was alone in her office was for one purpose it still seemed weird, like he was intruding somehow. Brushing the ambiance aside he settled himself down on her office chair relishing in it's luxury coziness. _Wow I just bet this chair cost thousands of dollars. _Finally focusing on what he came in here to do he reached for the phone and dialled his home number.

When he managed to get through it took ten long minutes to calm his mother down and convince her that she wasn't having a heart attack. The chest pains were probably attributed to the panic attack she had been having moments earlier. "Yes mother I'll be home as soon as soon as I can...Yes i'll get a cab if it will make you happier." With everything satisfactory taken care of he got up to leave, but not before he caught sight of Brennan's canvas bag lying open on her couch. Curousity certainly got the better of him as he cautiously peeked out through the blinds of her office. _Coast is clear, _he thought. _Don't mind of I sneak a look now, _he chuckled to himself.

Sifting through the bag he was disappointed there was nothing in there deemed interesting. There was however two A4 size pieces of paper with newspaper cuttings glued on. The kind deranged psychos send when they don't want their handwriting identifed. The first one simply read 'I'M WATCHING YOU..LOVE YOUR SPECIAL FAN' The second could be seen as more harrowing. 'DR BRENNAN. I KNOW WHERE YOU WORK. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. I EVEN KNOW WHAT CAR YOU DRIVE. YOUR FBI PARTNER CAN'T PROTECT YOU THIS TIME..REMEMBER I'M WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE. LOVE YOUR SPECIAL FAN _Who is this guy? Why would he send something like this? I'm the special fan not this lunatic. Are they taking this seriously? Are they even looking for this nutjob? What is the great FBI doing to catch this insane individual? _Even though his anger was rising he stashed the papers back into the bag. It was then he noticed the envelope just sitting there amongst some other paperwork. It was bright white and just read 'Temperance' in italic writing on the front. _What's this? _He almost had the urge to open it when he heard voices in close proximity and the door swung open.

"Charles?" a disgruntled Brennan asked as she stood in the doorway with Booth.

"I was just in here to use the phone. Cam said it was okay."

Booth followed Brennan inside. "Did she now?" she replied crossly folding her arms.

"Does that involve rummaging around in Dr Brennan's personal belongings too?" Booth then asked as he saw a book and a few papers which the now extremely red faced intern had obviously failed to put back correctly.

"I think you should leave now?" came her next response.

Charlie trundled towards the door when Brennan stopped him. "Not you. Actually I was referring to Agent Booth."

"Me?" he asked innocently. "But I want to stick around and watch this." He just knew Charlie was about to get the grilling of his life.

"I need to speak with Charles..alone. I'll call you later."

Eager to spend as much time with his partner as possible he reluctantly agreed. "Sure."

As soon a Booth had vacated her office she prompted Charles to sit down.

xxxxxxxxx

His legs wobbled and his heart pounded so loudly he was sure she could hear it. Sweat poured off his forehead and his hands were clammy.

Taking a seat opposite she began. "You are a very smart young man. Your knowledge far surpasses any of the other interns i've hired, but I need someone in the lab who is both reliable and dedicated and I find that you do not fulfill either of these."

"But Dr Bre...." It was then she firmly interrupted.

"Your puntuality leaves alot to be desired, whilst sneaking around the lab is a security risk."

I wasn't sneaking around, and I already explained Dr Saroyan said I could use your office."

"You needed to call your mother I know. I think perhaps that your main priority currently is taking care of your mother. I know what it's like not to have one, so you should spend quality time with her."

"No you don't understand I don't really like spending time with her. She's not like other mothers. I mean being here is what you may think as a escapism."

"That maybe true but you only get one, and you should be grateful for that."

A tear welled up in his eye. He knew what was coming. it was inevitable. "I am grateful, but I also want to be a anthropologist. That's all i've wanted to be."

It tore her up inside to have to make such a decision but Brennan had to be strong and stand her ground. "I don't doubt that you'll make a brilliant anthropologist one day, but for now it isn't going to work. Therefore i'm going to need to let you go."

_I knew it yet the words still seemed surreal. _"You're firing me."

"Yes."

_I can't go down without a fight. _Standing up he leaned across the table. "Please I need this job."

"There'll be other placements."

Furious he gripped a paperweight on the table. "I don't want another placement I want to stay here. This is the best facility in the country. You're the top anthropologist. How can I learn if it' not from the best?"

Watching his hand linger on the paperwight she was slightly worried, especially with his elevated stress levels. "I'm sorry Charles. I Wish you the best of luck and I'd be happy to give you a good resume."

"I don't want a resume. I want my job back."

"Charles if you don't leave now then i'll have to call security to escort you from the premises," she declared, her voice quivering.

_I'm scaring her. I don't want to scare her. _His hand released the paperweight. He straightened up sweeping his hand across his brow and trying aimlessly to control his breathing. He was still mad but it wasn't going to get him anywhere by acting violently. "Okay have it your way," and with a look of contempt he turned on his heels and stalked out slamming her office door behind him sending a few sheets of paper to the floor.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N okay reviews are loved. Next chap it's Parker's birthday and the white envelope will finally be opened....**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I understand that symptons of anthrax can take longer to appear but for this fic the strain is different and therefore they appear quicker. Not much else to say except Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**

**CHAPTER 5.**

"Jeez Bones how long does it take to pick out one birthday card?" Seeley Booth groaned as his partner clambered back into the suv a little flustered.

"Well taken into consideration that i've never had to choose a card for a seven year old boy before I don't think it took too much time at all." She did kind of feel proud of herself. "Anyway I hope this card suffices." She handed Booth the small card with a bright red car pictured on the front. "Although I really have no idea why it would say to have a 'Lightning birthday' inside. How is that meaningful to a seven year old child."

Her partner however had to disagree. "Bones this is perfect. He loves Lightning McQueen."

"Lightning McQueen?"

"He's a character from a Disney movie called Cars."

"Cars?" _No, never heard of that one._

Booth's grin widened in disbelief, although it didn't really surprise him that she would have no idea what he was talking about. "Don't tell me you've never seen Cars? You really do spend too much time at that lab of yours don't you?"

Brennan cast him a look of contempt. "No. It' just I prefer to watch something more educational, something that would provide me with some kind of stimulation."

"Well i'm sure Cars is very stimulating to the average child, just as much as those forensic anthropology documentries are for you," her partner countered. "Besides it's a Disney movie Bones. They're cute and fun. When you have your own child you'll understand."

Folding her arms she gazed outside the window before turning back to face him. "I've already told you Booth, i'm not interested in having a child."

_One day you'll change your mind_. "You keep saying that, but how do you know? When you find the right person how do you know you won't want to settle down and eventually have kids."

Shaking her head she rolled her head back towards the window. "You make it sound as if it's so easy. First of all I have to find someone...that I can truly relate to, share common ground with. Then i'd have to be in that stable relationship for at least...perhaps four years, and even then I don't think I could bring a child into this world."

_I can relate with her. We share common ground don't we? We've what worked..closely together for four years. Been there for each other..even saved each others lives_. Oh what he wouldn't give just to be able to tell her how he felt about her. This however wasn't the right time. "Well lets see if being around thirty seven year olds will change your mind."

Parking up outside Rebecca's house they both clambered out, but it was Brennan to have the last word. "Sorry Booth but that will certainly not change my mind."

Booth grabbed his jacket swinging it over his shoulder before joining his partner to make their way to the front door. Several colored balloons had been attached outside and a big birthday banner was spread across the large oak front door which read. 'Happy 7th birthday' "You ready Bones?" he asked as he pushed the bell.

"Ready as i'll ever be," she replied. She wouldn't openly admit it to her partner but she was scared to death.

xxxxxxxx

"Seeley you made it," came the overjoyed voice of his ex as she opened the door.

"Hey Rebecca."

"Dr Brennan i'm glad you were able to make it."

Although a little nervous she tried not to let it show. "Well the more the merrier right?" she declared reciting what Booth had mentioned yesterday.

Rebecca smiled. "Well you'd better come on in, Parker's out back. I think he's destroying the bouncing castle." They followed Rebecca through the house until she showed them the yard. There were already a handful of children running about playing tag. Some were waiting for their faces to be painted by none other then Booth's worst nightmare, a couple of clowns, and then there were the ones jumping about on the inflatable castle. _Clowns! Why oh why does there have to be clowns._

On impulse Brennan looped her arm around his. "It's okay Booth, i'll protect you."

"W..what? Don't be silly Bones, besides these kids are much more frightening then a couple of clowns could ever be." She didn't believe that for a second as she nodded in an unconvincing manner.

"Come on." Booth led her across the yard and he scoured his surroundings for his son whilst Brennan treaded carefully through the groups of kids. Suddenly a shriek rang out and two small girls, twins actually skipped across to the anthropologist.

"Oh my god your're Dr Temperance Brennan aren't you?" The first twin asked showing off a goofy smile.

She was a little taken back that this child would have any idea who she was. "Well yes I am," she answered coolly.

"So do you really do all those things like in your book?" the other twin asked.

Booth could see his partner was rather uncomfortable about being put on the spot. "Maybe if you were here to ask Dr Brennan a question about her job she's be happy to answer," her partner intervened rescuing her.

"Aww," both twins whined simutaneously. "That's boring. Daddy says he skips the crime stuff and focuses on the romance..."

Grabbing Brennan's arm he pulled her away. "That's nice but Dr Brennan has other things to be doing."

"Thanks Booth," she whispered.

"Daddy!" came a high pitched screech as a small blonde haired boy leapt across the yard straight into his fathers arms.

"Hey Bud, Happy birthday."

The boys attention then turned to his fathers female companion. "Dr Bones, you came," he blurted out gleefully.

"You didn't think I would let you down did you?"

He shook his head vigorously "Nope. Daddy says he can always count on you."

"Oh he did did he?" Brennan raised an eyebrow at her slightly blushing partner.

"Well it's true isn't it?" He inquired whilst he ruffled his sons curly locks and handed him over the present he bought him. The wrapping paper was quickly shredded from the box which housed a remote controlled car.

"It's cool daddy, thanks." He took the car across to a group of his friends who began admiring it with envy before he bounded back over to hug his father. "Hey Parker Dr Bones got you a card too."

"Ah yes I left it in my bag. I'll just go get it."

Instead of letting her go he pulled her back towards him. "Parker can go, can't you bud?"

That didn't seem like a good idea she thought as she exchanged a sobered glance with Booth. "He probably won't be able to find it, you know amongst the immense paperwork."

"Relax how hard could it be to find one birthday card? Unless of course you're stashing some inappropriate material," he winked.

Playfully she shoved her partner. "Fine he can go get it."

"So has this changed your mind about kids?" Booth then asked curiously.

"Uh uh no way."

xxxxxxx

Parker rifled through the canvas bag but he had yet to come across a birthday card_. Hang on a minute what's this_? The white envelope looked like it could be a birthday card, at least it looked similar to all the other cards he had recieved, but it didn't have his name on it. Shrugging his shoulders he began to tear at the flap until it was gently grabbed from his hand.

"Not that one Parker," Brennan informed him as she slotted it into the pocket of her coat. _That was what I was afraid of. _"Let's find the right one shall we?" After several minutes she handed over the card and Parker again attempted to open it. His eyes lit up when he saw the card picturing his favorite character.

"I love it..thanks Dr Bones." He wrapped his arms around her waist before skipping over to his father who was happily talking with a few of Parkers' friends.

xxxxxxxx

He really like's you," the soft voice of Booth's ex speculated as she handed over a cold beverage.

"Who Parker?"

Rebecca smiled. "Actually I was talking about Seeley, but i've got to admit Parker has taken a liking to you also."

A little uncomfortable how to approach the subject she began blushing. "Seeley is a great man... I mean person, and an excellent father. But we're just partners. We work together and although we share a great relationship in that respect, that's where it ends."

Rebecca sighed sadly. "That's a shame, because although things didn't work out between us I would really like him to find someone to settle down with, and hopefully that person would accept Parker, because he will always be a part of Seeley's life." Was the hint going to work or was she wasting her breath.

"Mommy come look." Their little heart to heart was cut short by a yell from her son who was waving for her to come over.

"I got to go, but know this Seeley cares about you more then you know."

_Of course he cares about me..we're partners. What more could there be_? Relationships were complicated enough, but they were partners, working together definitely posed more of a problem then those who didn't work togther_. Besides Booth was the one who invented this line..the one we cannot cross_. _His words, not mine._ Her eyes began brimming with tears_. Booth does deserve happiness just not with me_. Grabbing her bag she began walking towards him when the envelope she had stuffed in her pocket dropped to the ground. Bending down to pick it up she decided to get it over with and gently opened it. _What harm will it do anyway?_

It slid open with ease and she reached in to remove the sheet of paper, this time it was colored red. It was definitely from her stalker. Only this time what it read alarmed her just a little. 'THIS WAS THE FINAL WARNING. NOW IT'S TOO _LATE' What's that supposed to mean_? Screwing the sheet of paper up she realized her fingers were covered in a powdery substance. Intrigued more then concerned she brought the powder to her nose_. _It had no odor and didn't seem abnormal or threatening. _What is this?_

"Hey Bones." She jerked at the sound of her partners voice calling her from the otherside of the yard.

"C'mon Bones Parker's about to blow out the birthday candles."

"Yeah come over Dr Bones," Parker voice then bellowed.

Brennan quickly hid the contents back in her bag and stepped across to the center of the yard where everyone was gathered around the table with the large cake. After the tradition of singing happy birthday Parker blew the candles out in one big deep breath.

"Way to go bud," his father cheered.

Once the party was over Booth said his goodbyes to both Rebecca and his son. "You had a good day didn't you bud?"

The best," Parker said happily giving his dad a massive hug. "Am I going to see you next Saturday?"

"You bet."

"Bye Dr Bones."

"Bye Parker," she announced before launching into a coughing fit.

Booth watched them both disappear inside the house before attending to his partner. "You okay there Bones?"

Maintaining control she shrugged it off. "I'm fine Booth. Could you just give me a ride home?"

"Yeah sure." He hopped into the suv and then they made their way in the direction of Brennan's apartment.

The coughing fit lasted the entire journey and was enough to cause Booth some concern. "You sure you're alright there. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine Booth. Nothing a hot bath won't cure."

"Well at least you're not needed in the lab until Monday, so may I suggest you take the weerkend to get some rest. I could always lend a hand if you need me to."

Not that she didn't appreciate his kind gesture it just didn't seem right. "If I need anything then I will consider it. I do have a few things planned but..i'll try to get some rest."

Booth pinched her cheek. "That's my girl. Now you sure you don't want me to walk you up?" As they were now situated outside her apartment block he thought he'd be the gentleman and ask.

"Really I can manage." Clambering out of the suv she hurried to the building entrance. She looked back to wave and then disappeared inside.

xxxxxxx

Brennan tiredly unlocked the door to her apartment. She felt terrible. _I was fine this afternoon, so why am I feeling like crap now? _Dumping her stuff on the couch she decided to run a bath. _Yeah that's what I need, a nice relaxing bubble bath._ Removing her jacket she spotted something on her left hand. It was a rash, well more like small blisters really and they were beginning to itch. _What is this?_ she asked herself. _Maybe one of those children at Parker's party had an infection or something...that has to be it. _Covering the area with an antihistamine cream she undressed herself ready for the bath when she suddenly felt cold and shivery. Using the back of her hand she layed it against her forehead. _Raised temperature it must be the flu. Maybe a early night is in order. _Instead of taking a bath she opted for an early night making a beeline straight for her bed, curling up under the covers.

It wasn't until just after two in the morning that she awoke with the most tremendous headeache she had ever felt in her entire life. Her chest felt constricted and her legs crampy. Heaving herself out of bed she opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of tylenol and administered two capsules. _I look terrible, _she thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. Taking a further look at her hand it seemed the rash was worsening. The blisters were beginning to turn black. _Those do not look like anything i've seen before._ She started to cough again, this time she was unable to catch her breath and when it did subside her chest felt like it had a lead weight pressing down on it. The room was spinning as she leant on the basin. _This isn't normal. What is wrong with me?_

Steadily making her way back to the bedroom she would have almost fallen if she hadn't used the doorway for support. She coughed again, this time as she pulled her hand away she noticed a few droplets of blood. _This is not good. _Her cellphone would have been in her bag. _Booth was right I think I do need to call someone. _However she hadn't even made it to the couch where she had left her bag before she collasped in a heap on the floor.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N please review you'll make me a very happy bunny.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thankyou to all those who reviewed the last chapter and even though who have put this fic on an alert.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Booth couldn't sleep. It was three am and for the past hour all he could think about was his partner. _Why does she always have to be so stubborn? Why can't she just accept help once in her life? _Booth was enraged yet at the same time worried sick for his partner's wellbeing. Struggling out of bed he sighed heavily. _I can't call her now, she would kill me if I wake her up for no reason. _Instead he grabbed a beer and slumped down on the couch. He took one swig from the can before getting comfy. Although only seconds later he became restless. _I should have demanded that she see her doctor. No-one gets that sick that fast," _he assumed. _She was perfectly fit and well before Parker's party, something must have triggered it. None of the children there complained that they were sick, at least none of them looked sick anyway _However whichever way he tried to analyse it his only concern had been the rapid onset of symptons. The cough, her pale features, her sunken eyes that obviously only he would have noticed. They didn't appear gradually, they were sudden, without warning and it scared him to death.

Immediately grabbing his cell he decided to call her. Once he knew she was safe he at least could get a good nights sleep. When she didn't answer after six rings, he searched for her home number and in addition tried that too_. No answer_. His heart pounded, his was breathing so rapid he was on the verge of hyperventilating. _Calm down Seeley. This isn't exactly a reasonable hour to be calling in the first place. _Yet the uneasyiness failed to leave him and he knew there was only thing to do. _I need to get over there and make sure she is alright. Yes she may kill me but at least i'll die knowing she is safe and well._

To his advantage the streets were relatively quiet. He was able to swiftly manouver around the other road users, and thankfully every traffic signal was green. It only took him a mere twenty minutes to reach her apartment and without even bothering to park up correctly he rushed out of his vehicle and bounded up the stairs, his legs stretching to take four at a time. Once he reached the third floor he hurried to her door. Being located in a upper class part of town these apartment buildings were well taken care of and at least for him well lit. Without hesitation he knocked on the door, lightly at first but with no response he knocked harder. "Bones please answer the door. Come on I know it's late but I just needed to make sure you were okay." Still though he was met with silence from the other side.

"Hey whatcha doing making such noise at this time. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Booth turned to see a elderly lady dressed in her nightgown. Thick blue curlers were lodged in her white hair and she was standing across the hall red faced and rather angry.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm trying to get hold of Dr Temperance Brennan. She lives in this apartment." _Keep up the good charm Seeley._

"Ah yes you're her boyfriend aren't you? Hum dishy one you are too, not at all like the others she sometimes brings home." She grabbed his upper arms in a tight vice. "Yep she has good taste does Dr Brennan."

The agent smiled. "No ma'am your mistaken, i'm not her boyfriend. _Wait how many men has she been bringing home? Hell Seeley this is no time to be thinking about that. "_I'm her partner FBI special agent Seeley Booth."

The woman grabbed his wrist shaking it vigorously. "I'm Prunella McAdams and god bless you, they finally sent someone to investigate."

Now he was curious. "Investigate what exactly?"

"About that guy who's been hanging around the past couple of weeks. I saw him last week following Dr Brennan up here, but when he saw me he carried on down the hall. At first I thought he was just visting one of the other tenants, but i've seen him now on three seperate occasions, and once he even snapped a picture of Dr Brennan with one of those contraptions everyone seems to have nowadays."

"You mean a cellphone," he corrected. _Bones never told me about any of this. _"Did B..I mean did Dr Brennan know about this?"

"Of course not. She is a smart lady that one but she seemed to be busy on a call to even notice, although I did tell her about it the next day, but again she was in a hurry, completley distracted. I don't think she took me seriously at all. So I called the police, but a fat lot of good they did if I must say so."

Booth scribbled some notes down before returning to the task at hand, Now even more worried. "BONES OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Can't you just do that thing like in the movies with like a credit card or something?" the old woman interrupted seeing how adamant he was.

Feeling a little inadequate he reached for his wallet and took out the shiny plastic card and slid it down easily forcing the door open. It was eerily quiet inside. _As it should be for this hour," _he thought. There was a faint glow coming from a small lamp that was set on a small side table and it provided just enough light to inch his way around. It wasn't until he almost reached her bedroom that his foot connected with something hard. Dropping to his knees he instantly saw that it was Brennan. She was lying on her side facing away from him quite still.

"Bones?" He shook her gently but with a sense of urgency. "Bones?" His worst fears was imagined when she wouldn't arouse. Gently turning her over to her back he hesitantly began checking for a pulse. _Thankgod, _he exclaimed when he felt a very faint but weak bump under his fingertips. "Hey Bones wake up for me..please." Her skin was clammy and cold to touch, and a thin trickle of blood has dried at the corner of her mouth. He quickly came to the conclusion that whatever she was suffering from could be far worse then he imagined.

"Oh my gosh," Prunella squealed sneaking up behind him. She threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh good lord is Dr Brennan okay?"

"Yes she is," _at least for now. _He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled 911.

"I'll fetch her a warm banket," Prunella offered as she disappeared back to her own apartment.

Booth took Brennan in his arms stroking her hair that felt lank and damp. "Help is on it's way now." He wasn't even thinking that if she was indeed infected with something he could catch it too. The thought never even crossed his mind. Prunella came back with a large pink blanket and layed it over Brennan's unconscious form.

"Would you mind looking out for the paramedics please," Booth asked her.

"Of course dear."

It has been several minutes since he called the emergency services. "Damn it how long does it take for them to get here." Taking her hand he was horrified to finally notice the blisters that had formed there. They were considerably large with a darkened black center. _Hell i've seen this kind of rash before. Back in 2001 when anthrax had been transported in the mail. This can't honestly be what it is. How could Brennan have been exposed to anthrax. _He needed answers and fast.

_xxxxx_

Her eyelids felt heavy. Her head was swimming. She could distinctly smell his cologne. It assaulted her senses causing her to cough heavily. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Fluttering her eyelids she managed to open her eyes. Looking up she found herself staring into the eyes of the one man she trusted unconditionally. Her best friend, her soulmate. He was stroking her cheek softely but enough for her to feel it.

"Bones?" How happy was he to see her sea blue eyes staring back at him.

"B..ooth?"Her mouth was dry and scratchy, and it felt raw.

"Bones how are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened?"

Desperatley trying to recollect what happened was painstaking. "I..I thought it was just the flu so I went to bed. When I woke up my head felt like it..it was going to explode. Th..en I saw this rash and...."

"Bones those symptons you were experiencing could easily be confused with the flu, but the rash is significant. I've seen this kind of rash before. In people who had been exposed to the anthrax bacteruim."

_Anthrax? _"That's impossible," she murmured.

"Think Bones," he prompted. "Could there have been anything in the lab that was contaminated? Could any of the victims clothing come in contact with soil or even infected animals."

"No there was nothing." _And no-one else is sick._

_Excluding those things what else could there be? _"How about any suspicious powders?"

_Powder? Of course. _Thinking back to the letter she recieved yesterday she could have kicked herself for not putting two and two together._ It was the only thing that made any sense. How could I have been so stupid. _"A le..tter," she struggled to say. _"_In my bag it had a white pow... der." Her voice was weakening, her lungs felt like they were going to explode and her chest was tightening by the minute.

"Bones what letter?"

"From the stalk.." she trailed off as she tried to breath and found she couldn't. Clutching at her chest hand she had to struggle to speak. "B..ooth I can't breath."

It was at this moment the parmedics burst their way into the room and Booth was pushed aside. They began working on her immediately whilst asking questions like what was her name. How old was she. How long had she been like this. They kept repeating the same questions over and over but to Booth everything was a blur.

"Sir what is her name?" It was Prunella who answered for him.

"Her name is Dr Temperance Brennan."

The older of the two paramedics kept talking to Brennan whilst the other attached her to a portable heart monitor. "Blood presssure is dropping," he announced. "So is her heartrate. We'll bag her and prep her for Washington general."

"Sir is she allergic to anything? Sir?" It was then Booth realized the younger paramedic was in fact talking to him.

No.. but there is something you need to know. I think there's a possibility she's been exposed to anthrax."

"Are you sure?" he asked a little surprised.

Booth wasn't certain but he was at least ninty nine percent sure that was what it was.

"We'll inform the hospital of our ETA so they can alert the proper authorities." Whilst they were loading her on a gurney Booth knew he needed to find the letter Brennan had told him about. It needed to be collected as forensic evidence. He finally found the bag lying open on the couch. _Parker's birthday card was in that bag. I asked Parker to get the card from that bag. What would have happened if he accidently opened it? How would I have been able to forgive myself. _Searching her apartment he came across some evidence bags which he used to contain the while bag. _Well better to be safe then sorry._

"Sir are you riding with her?"

"Yes of course."

XXXXXXXX

On arrival at the hospital the first thing that happened to him was that he was bundled into the waiting room whilst Brennan was whisked away to the emergency room. He took a seat on the red vinyl couch which was cold and uncomfortable and waited. _Maybe I should call Angela she's needs to know. Or maybe I should Just wait for some news. Maybe it is just something simple and she'll be right as rain. Well I can hope can't I? _He stared at Brennan's bag. _I need to give this to Cam. Perhaps the squints can work their magic and give me something that'll help catch the asshole who's responsible for this._

The hours ticked by slowly. Five then six then finally seven am. Three hours he had been kept waiting with no news as to how his partner was doing. At just after seven thirty the door opened and a pleasant looking dark haired asian doctor stood before him. "Hello i'm Dr khandie. You must be Seeley Booth?"

_About time. _"Yes..yes I am. How's my partner. How's Temperance?"

Since you've been listed as he medical proxy then I guess i'm allowed to discuss her condition with you."

"Look Doc I just need to know how she's doing?"

Dr Khandie apologized. "I'm sorry but i'm afraid her condition is considered critical at this time. Blood tests show that she does in fact have the anthrax bacterium in her system. Skin samples were also examined. It seems Dr Brennan was exposed to to the cutaneous form and the pulmonary form aswell."

"What does that mean?" inquired a frantic Booth.

"That she contracted the bacteruim through her skin but she also inhaled the spores."

"You can fix it though. I mean you can give her antibiotics can't you?" _There were only five fatalities back in 2001 so Bones' prospects have to be good right?_

"We've already started her on a course of antibiotics but i'm not sure if they will have any effect," the doctor replied sympathetically.

Now he was confused. "What do you mean no effect? Antibiotics will kill the bacteria won't they?" He was raising his voice a little louder then anticpated.

In ninty five per cent of patients who have been exposed to anthrax the prognosis is excellent with antibiotics taken over a course of sixty days. But the strain that your partner has been exposed to is nothing like we've seen before. It's agressive, attacking lung tissue and her vital organs. This could in time cause her organs to shut down eventually leading to heart failure."

He couldn't fathom what she was saying." So what's going to happen?"

The doctor took a deep breath before delivering the unsettling news. "If the antibiotics fail to work then there's a serious risk Dr Brennan will die."

"Die?" he gasped in horror. You're telling me that with all these advancements in medicine you can't cure her. I mean what do you people do here?" he added rather angrily.

"I can assure.."

She was rudely interrupted. "Forget the explanations I just need to see her?"

"I'm sorry but not just now. We still need to carry out some extensive tests. Now if you'll excuse me i'm expecting health officials from the CDC. They may need to question you, so it might be helpful if you stick around."

"I'm not going anywhere," he informed her harshly as he trudged off down the hall. _I can't loose her now. I just can't. _He found the nearest wall and ploughed his fist into it, until his knuckles were bleeding. _When I find the bastard who did this he is going to wish he was never born. _He decided now was the time to call Angela, but as he was about to punch in the artists number his cellphone chirped.

"Booth," he answered flustered.

"Hello agent Booth."

_What the fu.. _"Who is this?" There was a moments silence before the voice spoke again.

"I'm the only man who can save Dr Brennan's life."

xxxxxxxx

**A/N Thankyou for reading.**


End file.
